zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Leon35
i love stuuf! leave comments!--Leon35 21:22, November 9, 2009 (UTC) promotion?! since your so active with the site and i can't always be around, i'm giving you admin powers. please use your new status with extreme responsibility. read about your new abilities here http://zoids.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListGroupRights. oh, happy birthday again. --Hollow ichigo 06:19, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :if you don't want to assume the responsibility, i'd be glad to take it back. just leave a message --Hollow ichigo 02:54, February 11, 2010 (UTC) wow nice bday gift. Ty ichigo. have fun doing whatever it is that you do. really appreciate thisLeon35 23:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I leave for vacation one day...i come back and your a admin, congrats!--Silverblade1 17:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ty silver Leon35 22:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) More advertisment horray! here it is! dont kno how it got there but here it is! u kno on the bottom of every article there are those 3 advertisments for a wiki? usualy, Transformers wiki, lego wiki and star wars wiki are there for example. today, i found this! just go from page to page for a short while or keep refreshing a page and eventualy, this will appear! Thank you all, especialy new members, for the increased web traffic which allowed this to happen! if that murasame liger pic ever appears agian which appeared at one point on the left side of the screen for a short period of time, ill post that too! once agian, Zoids Fire Burning! May the wind be with you always! Yay, our small wiki is being known, yay. (Zoids Fanatic 23:07, March 9, 2010 (UTC)) Zoid Character Pages Since we decided to make character pages after all, i think we could use templates similar to the Zoids Stats. However these templates would use: Series(In wich they appear), Debut(First Episode they appear in), Faction, Voice Actor, and Stats...and whatever else we can put in. this is just an idea, i would like your imput--Silverblade1 19:28, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I can make a template pretty easily, its just a question of what to include. I would go with name, a picture, Appearances, Debut, Faction / Affiliation, Age, Primary Zoids, Japanese Name, and Voice actors. :I left my idea in the Sandbox--Azimuth727 20:21, March 24, 2010 (UTC) sounds good to me! ::I made one minor change, but otherwise looks good. I have POSSIBLY canon ages for Fuzors (I can't find the 2ch log they were from), should I put, say, "possibly (age)" when adding them unless I find the proper source? /Zero had a few on the official site, and there's some in Legacy... Pointytilly 04:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I decided to include an age category because I knew the Zoids Saga database had an age listing... didn't really think about Fuzors of Genesis though. I think they were in some of the later Saga games (though not in English), if somebody had one of those we could get the ages pretty easily. You could always put "around 16" in the age category if we can't find them.--Azimuth727 19:42, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Tom is back on! also, is it just me, or all the new ppl doing the work --Silverblade1 02:18, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I think it might just be you. (Zoids Fanatic 02:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC)) Page name changing Hi, Leon, was just looking at the Laser blades and the Charged particle cannon pages. I think the page names should be changed to Laser ''Blades and Charged 'P'article 'C'annon so the grammar will be right with all the first letters being capitalised. I'm not sure how to edit the names of pages, so I'll let you edit it if you want to. Also, this is my own personal opinion, but I think the weapon's proper name is the Charged Particle ''Gun rather than the Charged Particle Cannon. In the Geno Saurer's anime debut, episode 21 of Chaotic Century which was the episode where the weapon was first introduced, the episode's name was "The Charged Particle Gun", not -Cannon. But then again, since this weapon's name is called either way equally by many fans, it's not really an important issue. So I'll leave it to you and the higher members to decide if you'll have the name changed or not. Either way is fine by me. Just thought you should know. - BladeLigerLeong 09:00, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :I just went through and did it the easy way, made new pages with the caps, made the old pages redirects. I decided to go with cannon, because the articles were already written with cannon. It would be more work to find and change all the names to gun. I didn't move the talk pages over, but that can be done by anyone, just copy-paste from the old pages if it's needed. Sylvanelite 09:20, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, thanks, man. I'll go through the pages of the Zoids with the weapon and change all the 'CPGs' to CPCs'. - BladeLigerLeong 09:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Just so you all know... Sylvan that was the hard way. The easy way is to hit the "Move" button at the top of the article. It'll give you spot to put in the new title and a reason, and options to move the talk pages or create redirects from the old title.--Azimuth727 17:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC) create moves for the pages in need of grammer changing then create several redirects for the CPC page especialy. examples include CPC, CPG, Charged Particle Gun, Ray Absorbing Charged Particle Cannon/Gun, Diffused Charged Particle Cannon/Gun. personaly im still undecided on the weapons page issue but it seems to be working so far. nice wotk all of you Leon35 03:11, May 17, 2010 (UTC) A quick question Hello Leon. You left a message on my talk page saying to leave a message here if I had any questions. Well, I have a question. Obviously. ^^; The blogs, can we post fanfiction there? I thought I read that we could, but I wasn't sure. And I really didn't want to post fanfiction there if it wasn't allowed. Breaking the rules is the last thing I want to do. ShadowRebirth37 15:50, May 22, 2010 (UTC) the blogs r there for u so that u may right about whatever u want ( as long as its appropriete) also remember to sign ur posts! --Leon35 02:53, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks for taking the time to answer!! And don't worry, all of my fics are appropriate. And sorry about that, the enter key on my laptop is rather touchy sometimes. ShadowRebirth37 16:24, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Setting up an avatar Yeah, I'm trying to get a custom avatar up in my profile, but I am unsure on how to do. Would you please explain this process to me and anything else revelant to the subject such as size limitations and file types allowed and such. Please and thank you. Adlas 04:00, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Adlas! Just go to 'your home' page and move the mouse over where your avatar would be, and go down to change when the drop down appears. The rest should be explanitory. And for size I recommend 100x100 or 50x50. ShadowRebirth37 04:02, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I think I've tried that but it doesn't seem to be displaying properly. Am I doing something wrong? The file size in question is 48x48 so I didn't think it'd be that big of a difference.Adlas 04:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I'm not sure. You should click on it, and a drop down meun should appear. Afterwords, click on change avatar. You will be brought to a screen, and you should be able to change it from there. Also, welcome to the Zoids Wiki. (Zoids Fanatic 04:13, May 24, 2010 (UTC)) Whelp, not the avatar I wanted exactly. But I do like me some Sheep Man. Baaaaah.Adlas 04:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC) if that doest work go to "my preferences"!to change your avatar there --Leon35 10:33, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Accounts Hi, Leon, just wanna ask, do the higher members in this wiki have the power to expel users from the wiki? I just wanna know in case that mysterious person who spoke on my talk page turns out to be someone nasty. Also, are the higher members able to track people's locations through their accounts? Like where they are in their country? I have a feeling I know who that mysterious person might be, but I'm not sure yet, so this is just in case. - BladeLigerLeong 07:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) yes. admins like myself have the power to block users but only head admins like ichigo or wiki staff can create perminamt blocks. no i cannot track people down like a stalker but if you feel threatend by this person i have the ability to block him ot her for up tp one year, unless you have figured out who this is and they are of no threat to you.--Leon35 12:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Right, thanks. That unknown person won't give his/her name, and the person whom I thought it would be turned out to be innocent, since he called me to tell me he saw those stuff on my page. I'll let you know if I really need this enigmatic person to be blocked. - BladeLigerLeong 12:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, the rude person posted his apology for his behaviour, but I deleted the entire section from my talk page because I know he doesn't mean it. Being a former friend, I know him too well to trust him to keep his word. If he does that again, I'll really have to ask you to block his IP address. I'll have a very serious talk with him when I see him back in school. Thanks for trying to stop him, Leon, even when he's not the type to stop irritating people. But I'll settle him myself. - BladeLigerLeong 14:36, June 5, 2010 (UTC) im glad you have solved ur problem. glad to have helped. how did he find you on the wiki anyway? btw i personaly believe that whether he is or isnt sorry there is always some explination regardless if its a good one or not--Leon35 04:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) wiki ad contest for those of you who got the same message i did, i already posted a comment about our wiki! ZOIDS ON!--Leon35 18:40, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Cool, what you said about it? (Zoids Fanatic 18:45, June 15, 2010 (UTC)) Question Very sorry to bother you, Leon! I had a question to ask on the behalf of a fellow editor that I was hoping you could help answer? One of the users here, Adlas, found that they can't edit any of the Wiki's pages--nothing will respond to their keyboard. They're wondering if they were blocked. -Imperial Dragon 18:23, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :The (horrible) default editor never worked right for me, maybe it doesn't get along with his computer. Try the wikitext/source view mentioned below instead? Pointytilly 03:23, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Quick question, how do you change stub that has grown into an article out of stub?SharkWings 03:03, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Go to the article, start editting, and click source. Then look for somthing that say's stub. Delete it, and your done. Sorry, had to answer. (Zoids Fanatic 03:11, June 25, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks. Moved Zi-arms out of stub because it's longer, if that's okay.SharkWings 03:16, June 25, 2010 (UTC) when you believe a page is no longer a stub, delete the stub tag. And yes, you may delete the stub tag on Zi arms Leon35 13:57, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Should we move Leostriker out of stub too?SharkWings 15:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) the leostriker has battlestory, but it is not listed, so keep it as a stub until someone gets the battlestory for it. ask tilly, she is great with Battlestory--Leon35 20:31, June 25, 2010 (UTC)